


A Leaf on the Head

by SnowTime



Series: 'Quirky' Yokai [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowTime/pseuds/SnowTime
Summary: His journey started with a shard, and he grew on the way.The world changes, and so he too, changes with it.Some things just don't change though, and some things are meant to be.





	A Leaf on the Head

**Author's Note:**

> Shippo's age has never been told exactly, but since he's a yokai, I'm pretty sure he's older than his seven year old appearance. Please do ignore anymore plot holes though~  
> I am also assuming the timeframe of Hero is 2100+ and Kagome was from the 2000s

He had been young when he lost his parents, perhaps he wasn’t as young as human children would have been, but he had been young. His immature form proved as such since his spirit was still growing.

He lost his mother a while ago, so now she remained a faint memory. It was his father that took care of him for the most part, doing his best to raise him until he was grown and learned in their abilities.

But like his mother, his father too, passed away before he could witness Shippo grow up. But unlike his mother who he didn’t quite remember how she left them, his father was clearly killed by the Thunder Brothers because of a shard, the Shikon no Tama. 

It was that shard that changed his entire fate. He lost the last of his family, but he met many others.

A strange, perverted monk.

A yokai slayer and her nekomata, Kirara.

Then the strange girl from another time, Kagome.

Sometimes he doesn’t know what to think, though he physically looked like a seven-year-old child, he was still a yokai. He was older than he looked, though still naive and weak, he had his own courage and sense of justice.

It was very strange for him to mix within them, but Kagome, that strange human with the strange sense of fashion and food tried to help him. 

She amazingly and dubiously beat the Thunder Brothers somehow. He still wasn’t quite sure how  _ that _ happened, but it happened. His father was avenged and it was all that mattered, he then started to follow her.

Following Kagome led to meeting a lot of other people and situations so dangerous he really wished he could bury himself in a burrow. 

One of the scariest yokai he had to admit was Sesshomaru. That cold gaze that held nothing but indifference to life and the general world froze his very being and he huddled behind the closest thing at hand. 

He really doesn’t want to meet him again, he thought when he met that Inu-Daiyokai. But alas, they met too often for his taste. 

Occasionally Jaken would be left alone though, and he would sometimes fight the imp. They were the same size, he could at least do that. But then Sesshomaru would return, and he would smell another dog-like scent on him. Were there more of them? It was quite a scary thought. 

———

Kagome couldn’t quite take the place of a mother, but she nicely took the place of a sister and was very close to being a motherly figure. He steadily started to learn her sense of justice and courage and went to her the most when he was scared. 

Though he also learned to work harder at his own skills to be a better help. He was the weakest of the group, and he knew so.

Miroku was the perverted uncle or brother. He was the example one did not want to follow the most when finding a lover, because more often or not, it fails. He had a good knowledge of other yokai though, and Shippo learned as much as he could before the conversation falls into inappropriate territory. 

Though in the end, he somehow woos Sango and he was happy for them.

Sango and Kirara were a great pair, though he probably got along better with Kirara because they were both yokai. The nekomata was far older than anyone in the group could imagine and far more patient and fun. Sango meanwhile, though full of strict discipline, was someone he greatly appreciated. Kagome pampered him too much sometimes, someone like Sango was like a hard smack of reality to his face. 

He admires her strength and sense of self-respect, plus, they make a great combo against Miroku.

It was probably when he noticed everyone settling down that he became aware of himself. 

He was a yokai, and yokai lived far longer than humans.

No matter how much he liked them and spent time with them, they had but a short few decades together. Well, time was even shorter to be with Kagome, because she had her future to go back to.

It wasn’t until five hundred years later did he see her again, in the modern times this time.

But he stayed away and just watched, for their time were far too different and modern times no longer had many yokai left.

He was a five tailed fox that year, and far more mature than before.

———

Sesshomaru was forever the scary yokai carved in Shippo’s mind, but he somehow got into acquaintance with the lord.

Perhaps it was because there were very few yokai in Japan left in general, along with the few forestry. Finding a job was hard even for a fox demon that could take a few leaves and transform.

He had gotten fantastic at it too compared to long ago, but it wasn’t something he could keep up  _ forever. _

He had been on his third tail when he found himself hired. Hired by Sesshomaru of all people–though it was Jaken who did all the choosing.

The imp didn’t forget his grudge of their past fights, but he certainly had better work ethics than Shippo thought. And he had said Shippo’s skills were useful, the numbers of fox demons were very low, especially one of Shippo’s ranking so he was hired. There was a lot of nitpicking behind his back by the imp demon at how he had to hire the stupid fox brat, which was a bit funny.

Time changes all, but somehow the imp demon didn’t really change.

Even Sesshomaru appeared gentler last time he had seen him walk by.

Not that he was any less scary.

———

Quirks were strange, perhaps that was why they were called quirks. 

Shippo vaguely wondered if there was some yokai blood mixed in somewhere that caused all of this, but he couldn’t be bothered with it.

What mattered was that he was free to go out into the world in all his yokai glory.

He was on his sixth tail, and working as a police too besides doing things for Sesshomaru.

Fox skills were great when dealing with investigations, all he needed was a leaf on his head and poof, he was someone else.

He was getting entirely too lax in his ways, using leaves and his fox skills to make a living for himself. But then a Villain would pop up and force him to be a bit more alert again.

This ‘quirky’ life was great for a fox, he could occasionally prank people.

———

When Shippo was called again by Sesshomaru for a job, he had been stunned on the spot.

A flash of red flew by his face along with a vaguely familiar scent.

It was clearly another Inu-Daiyokai, but he had thought Sesshomaru was the last one?

A very faint memory nudged in his mind from back when he was young, the scent that would occasionally be carried on the elder yokai–it was the younger one in front of him.

Some of his features were strange though, like dog ears? Full blooded demons that took human form usually had pointed ears while other extra appendages were left behind. Like his tails.

Traits such as the other Inu-Daiyokai showed when they are a half. It was quite a prominent trait once upon a time when yokai numbers dropped so much many of them just went and had children with human.

Though most of them came out quite ugly. And this person smelled like a full.

“Hey, who’s this fox yokai?” The one in red asked.

Sesshomaru appeared to be holding back a sigh as he introduced them. “This is Shippo, he has connections in the police so he’ll be doing your paperwork for you. This, is my brother, Inuyasha.”

“You have a brother?!”

“What’s paperwork?”

There seems to be a long story behind all of this.

He wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to know.

———

Shippo and Inuyasha got along pretty well.

They were both pretty brash, though Shippo’s was much more tempered and hidden away. 

They still argued on a lot of stupid things though…

“I am saying, chicken ramen tastes better!” Inuyasha’s fist smashed down on the table to defend his choice of flavor and food.

“No way, udon is better!” Shippo wasn’t going to lose a ramen-udon argument. Not in this life, not  _ ever _ .

“Wanna take this to the field brat?”

“Bring it! I’ll show you how I got my nick the ‘fox demon of justice’!”

A squeaky voice sighed from behind. “Another loud one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it went well~?


End file.
